Uma Questão de Técnica
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Pego tentando aprender a valsar, os problemas de dança de James têm interessantes conseqüências. Jl. Oneshot.


**Nota da Autora:** Isso foi escrito muito tardiamente em homenagem ao aniversário de Clara. Feliz aniversário, Clara, e eu espero que todos vocês apreciem.

**___________**

**Uma Questão de Técnica**

por B.C. Daily

tradução por Marmaduke Scarlet

**___________**

"Um, dois, três. Um, dois—oh, puta _merda_!"

James viu a queda em sua mente um centésimo de segundo antes de cair, assistindo impotente sua perna esquerda deslizar por cima da sua direita, prendendo a ponta do seu tênis, que é claro que não _sabia_ que tinha ficado preso até que tentou dar outro passo vacilante, apenas para encontrar uma brusca resistência. Tudo aconteceu bem rápido depois disso - seus pés torcidos ocasionaram braços se movendo, seus braços se movendo encontraram apenas ar, esse ar passou por seu corpo quando ele caiu no chão em uma súbita pilha. Pela segunda vez em apenas quarenta e cinco minutos, James Potter encontrou seu traseiro e sua dignidade machucados.

Merlin, isso estava ficando extremamente ridículo.

Distorcendo seus pés inúteis com um olhar furioso para os membros imprestáveis, James deitou no chão do Salão Comunal dos Monitores e suspirou pesadamente. Não podia se lembrar de uma ocasião que tivesse se sentido mais menosprezado. Não era característico dele deixar de lado as coisas difíceis - mudar, mover, subornar, bater até a submissão... ele achava um jeito de fazê-las funcionar. Mas isso era uma coisa que James não podia burlar ou se livrar. Tentando não ceder à tentação de chorar pela derrota, tentou se lembrar daquele velho ditado sobre cair de vassouras, mas, seja lá quem fosse o idiota que caíra de sua vassoura e então subira de volta, era relativamente certo que ele não pretendia que sua pequena epifania motivadora se aplicasse a James e suas tentativas falhas de dança.

Droga. As coisas nas quais ele se metia!

Suspirando de novo (ou talvez tivesse sido um gemido. Subitamente, os dois sons estavam começando a soar muito parecidos), James ignorou suas calças e sua dignidade caída enquanto se levantava devagar, esfregando gentilmente seu traseiro dolorido. Isso era muito estúpido - ele _sabia_ que era - mas, de alguma maneira, ainda estava fazendo isso mesmo assim. Ele amaldiçoou mentalmente o dia em que sua procrastinação e atitude casual permitiram-lhe protelar por tanto tempo. Realmente não podia acreditar que tudo tivesse acabado nisso. Balançando a cabeça, James marchou os poucos passos até a lareira, resistindo à vontade de fuzilar o livro aberto que ele apoiara no console da lareira no início dessa loucura toda. A página parecia zombar dele.

_A Valsa. _

James leu as duas palavras com uma careta. Quando retirou o livro – Manual Maravilhoso de Dança da Madame Marthe – da biblioteca, ele não tinha pensado muito na tortura que poderia ter retirado junto. Que a verdade seja dita: a única coisa com a qual James estava se importando no momento era como sair da biblioteca sem que ninguém visse que ele estava levando a maldita coisa com ele. Agora, sua tarefa anterior parecia fácil, trivial, em comparação. Não tinha como ele ter antecipado os horrores que Madame Marthe tinha lhe reservado.

De repente, se sentindo muito irritado com o fato de alguma puritana com um nome idiota do tipo Madame Marthe estava o derrotando, James endureceu sua mandíbula de uma maneira determinada e olhou para a página aberta criticamente. Tinha lido essas mesmas instruções tantas vezes que elas poderiam muito bem estar permanentemente gravadas em sua cabeça. Mas o que o seu cérebro sabia praticamente de cor, seus pés estavam lutando para vagamente recordar. Era uma batalha que seus pés desastrados estavam ganhando.

"Tudo bem", James murmurou amargamente, estreitando os olhos para a página. "Vamos fazer isso mais uma vez, Madame Miséria. Simples. É simples."

James repetiu os passos em sua mente de novo e de novo até que eles estivessem firmemente encravados lá mais uma vez. Com um aceno determinado, ele deu alguns passos para trás até alcançar o espaço que ele tinha aberto no salão comunal, empurrando a mesinha de centro e o sofá na direção do buraco do retrato. Erguendo alto no ar sua mão esquerda e dobrando a direita ao redor do seu torso, James corrigiu suas costas e assumiu a posição retesada que o livro instruía. Rezando uma última vez para qualquer pessoa que se desse ao trabalho de ouvir, James respirou fundo e começou a se mover.

"Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três. Um, dois-merda!"

James se emaranhou dessa vez quando seus pés mais uma vez se recusaram a trabalhar direito, xingando alto enquanto tropeçava, mas conseguindo permanecer de pé, um fato pelo qual ele estava eternamente grato. Ele ainda estava murmurando palavrões em voz baixa e se forçando a voltar para a desconfortável posição inicial quando repentinamente ouviu um risinho atrás dele.

James congelou.

_Puta que pariu, por favor, _não.

Era como algo saído direto de um pesadelo, aqueles poucos momentos em que James mal conseguia piscar, quanto mais sair dessa sua estúpida posição inicial. Fechando os olhos quando a risada macia soou de novo atrás dele, James forçou seu corpo a trabalhar novamente, abrindo os olhos e lentamente virando a cabeça para encarar o que ele já sabia que estava lá.

Encostada de maneira casual contra o batente da porta, sua mochila pendurada no ombro, suas pernas, cobertas pelas meias, cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos, Lily Evans parou olhando para ele com um dos sorrisos mais luminosos que James lembrava de ela já ter lançado na direção dele, parecendo muito com o gato que acabou de pegar o canário.

Oh, _inferno._

"Você deveria estar na aula," ele murmurou, sua voz se aproximando perigosamente de um choramingo. "Por que você não está na aula?"

"Cancelada," Lily respondeu suavemente, seu rosto brilhando de deleite enquanto ela dava alguns passos para dentro do cômodo, fechando o retrato atrás dela. Ela riu de novo. "Você sabe, eu não acho que alguma vez eu tenha estado _tão_ feliz como agora por isso ter acontecido".

James podia sentir um rubor subindo seu pescoço, o calor já tingindo de vermelho suas bochechas, mas ele tinha mais que se treinado para controlar esse tipo de reação quando estivesse na presença de Lily, então foi com um pouco mais de esforço que o usual que ele esmagou o impulso embaraçoso. Forçando a cor a ir embora, ele sacudiu para longe sua mortificação e virou o rosto de volta para o fogo, fazendo sua posição inicial – ele realmente não sabia por que ainda não tinha saído dela ainda – ainda mais rígida do que antes.

"Estou no meio de algo, Evans," ele falou lentamente, aliviado por encontrar sua voz calma e alegre mais uma vez. "Você pode voltar e tentar me seduzir mais tarde? Um vale para depois, está bem?"

A risada suave de Lily soou de novo atrás dele, mas James se recusou a virar a cabeça e reconhecê-la. Ele ouviu os passos dela ecoando contra o tapete, se aproximando.

"No meio de algo, de fato," ela deu uma risadinha, a diversão ainda forte em sua voz. "O que exatamente você está fazendo? Praticando como erguer sua mão?"

James finalmente saiu de sua posição dura, se virando para encará-la, fulminando-a com um olhar irritado. Ele a encontrou encostada contra o braço do sofá que ele tinha movido, sua mochila nas almofadas adjacentes, seus braços cruzados casualmente sobre o peito. Em resposta ao seu olhar feio, Lily apenas sorriu.

"De qualquer maneira," ela disse, abanando uma mão descuidada. "Vá em frente. Eu acho adorável que você tenha de repente se tornado tão devoto aos hábitos de aula. Devo anunciá-lo quando for sua vez de falar?"

"Você é tão esperta, não é?" James cortou, começando a sentir aquele rubor subindo por seu pescoço novamente. Ele virou a cabeça de novo. "Para a sua informação, eu estou _valsando."_

"Oh, _valsando_!" Lily gritou, batendo na testa e sacudindo a cabeça como se estivesse chocada que algo assim nunca lhe passara pela cabeça. "É _claro_. Agora, por que eu não pensei nisso?"

James podia ter ficado ainda mais furioso com os comentários provocadores, seu ego já reduzido a cacos minúsculos, mas ele se surpreendeu ao descobrir que, dessa vez, embora o tom dela fosse definitivamente debochado, a risada que se seguiu foi mais alta, mais genuína. Generosa, até. Perplexo, ele virou sua cabeça na direção dela, de maneira tentativa.

"Bem, ao menos isso explica a contagem," ela disse, sorrindo para ele. Um sorriso verdadeiro. Um sorriso _brincalhão_. "Embora eu não esteja certa sobre aquela interessante manobra meio-caída que você acabou de fazer. Uma nova interpretação, talvez?"

"Não é tão simples quanto parece," James replicou, tentando não soar rabugento, mas não sendo completamente capaz de exibir a irritação desejada quando Lily estava sorrindo para ele daquela maneira. Ele tentou sair de seu repentino transe se virando para o livro de instruções ainda aberto. Se alguma coisa poderia distraí-lo daquele sorriso, ele calculou que seria Madame Marthe. "Dê uma olhada," disse, acenando na direção dele.

O sorriso de Lily diminui imperceptivelmente quando ela se afastou do braço do sofá e começou a fazer seu caminho na direção dele. Quando ela silenciosamente passou por ele, James pegou um sopro do seu perfume familiar, uma fragrância que ele tinha vindo a conhecer muito bem, vivendo com a garota pelos últimos três meses. Parecia que tudo que ela tocava guardava traços do seu cheiro, um tipo floral de doçura que nunca falhava em deixar James um pouco tonto. Por outro lado, não era como se a maioria das coisas envolvendo Lily Evans não conseguisse deixá-lo desequilibrado. Ainda que essa tarde _de fato_ parecesse estar causando problemas extras.

Livrando-se daquela leve confusão – e, entre o cheiro e o sorriso, James estava bem impressionado que conseguisse isso – James assistiu a Lily pegar o livro, tirando-o de cima da lareira e dando uma olhada na página aberta por alguns momentos. Ela fechou um lado para poder ver a capa.

"_O __Manual Maravilhoso de Dança da Madame Marthe_," ela leu cuidadosamente, sua voz seca. Olhou para cima. "Você _tem_ consciência que essa coisa foi escrita no século XVIII, certo?"

"E?" James coçou seu pescoço de forma preguiçosa. As sobrancelhas de Lily se ergueram. "Qual o problema com isso?".

"Você não acha que as coisas mudaram um pouco?" ela perguntou.

Sirenes começaram a tocar dentro da cabeça de James. "Como é que vou saber?" ele perguntou, meio em pânico. "Uma valsa não é uma valsa?"

A única resposta de Lily a isso foi um pequeno sorriso e um silencioso balançar de cabeça. James se sentia como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco no estômago. Ele assistiu com o estômago afundando Lily folhear de volta até a página marcada e olhar para o livro com aquele sorrisinho ainda brincando nos lábios dela. "Merlin, não me surpreende que você esteja todo tropeçando sobre si mesmo," ela murmurou. "Como é que consegue entender isso?"

"Você quer dizer que está errado?" James perguntou de maneira idiota, uma parte dele ainda desejando desesperadamente que isso fosse Lily debochando dele e que os últimos quarenta e cinco minutos brutais da sua vida não tivessem sido em vão. Não estava nem um pouco surpreso quando Lily assentiu.

"Sinto muito," ela disse, estremecendo. "A valsa de Madame Marthe é tão antiquada quando seu nome, eu receio."

James deixou escapar um gemido que ele _sabia_ que era um gemido e não um suspiro enquanto o fato de Madame Miséria ter encontrado outra maneira insuspeita de torturá-lo era registrado. A valsa errada? A valsa _errada_? Como ele poderia estar fazendo a valsa errada por todo esse tempo e não ter percebido? Merlin, era loucura! Ele devia ser o maior idiota em toda a Hogwarts. E droga, tudo isso _tinha_ que acontecer na frente de Lily – como se ele já não fosse um _grande_ imbecil o suficiente perto dela.

Murchando desencorajado, James deu alguns passos até alcançar o sofá movido e amargamente se tirou nele. Apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá, James fixou o olhar no teto e desejou que Lily pegasse sua risada brincalhona, sorrisos encantadores e perfume intoxicante e os levasse com ela para seu quarto, o deixando em paz. Ele não precisava dela para ficar por perto enquanto ele afundava miserável em sua vergonha. É só que parecia cruel para ela fazer isso.

"Então o que exatamente é tudo isso?" ele a ouviu perguntar, esmagando todas as suas esperanças de que ela o deixasse. "Decidiu virar sua vassoura para o salão de baile?"

James bufou audivelmente. "Não enquanto você viver," murmurou. Ele fechou os olhos e levou uma mão à testa, massageando sua têmpora dolorida. "Minha prima louca Cordelia decidiu que vai debutar nas férias. Espera-se que eu dance."

"E você não sabe?"

"_Parecia_ que eu sabia?"

Ele podia praticamente ouvir o sorriso na voz de Lily. "Eu acho que não. E ela simplesmente atirou isso em você agora? As férias são daqui a apenas algumas semanas."

James abriu a boca para responder, então pensou melhor quando se deu conta que Lily talvez não achasse sua confissão a respeito de quando Cordelia – enlouquecida por sua droga de festa até mesmo durante o verão – mandou Sirius e ele para algum estúdio de dança perto da casa dela para aulas no final de Agosto. Infelizmente, ele e Sirius tinham decidido que o pub ao lado do estúdio de dança tinha mais a ver com eles, e pagaram dois idiotas inocentes para aprender como valsar no lugar deles enquanto se satisfaziam com uma cerveja excelente.

"Apenas ontem," James mentiu baixinho. "Muito inconveniente da parte dela."

Lily cantarolou um leve som de reconhecimento, mas não falou mais nada. James se perguntou se ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Sirius disse que sua voz ficava mais baixa quando ele estava mentindo. Entretanto, por mais que ele desejasse o contrário, James duvidava seriamente que Lily prestasse alguma atenção particular ao timbre natural ou artificial da sua voz. Além disso, Sirius era um idiota. O que ele sabia sobre vozes?

As coisas ficaram silenciosas por alguns minutos depois disso, momentos no qual James ignorou Lily e começou a tentar pensar no que exatamente ele iria fazer. Madame Marthe era claramente um fracasso, mas que outras opções ele tinha? Deveria fazer outra corrida à biblioteca para ver se eles tinham algum outro livro de instruções mais recente e menos sádico guardado? Deveria ver se não havia algum tipo de feitiço? Deveria escrever uma carta particularmente articulada para Cordie informando-a que não, na verdade, ele _não_ dançaria no debut idiota dela e não havia nada que ela podia fazer sobre isso?

A primeira opção tinha mérito. A segunda parecia perigosa. A terceira era positivamente suicida, mas considerá-la fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor. Um bruxo podia sonhar, afinal.

Ele ainda estava contemplando tudo isso quando se deu conta que Lily não tinha falado nada já fazia algum tempo. Ele se perguntou – tudo bem, rezou, mais precisamente – que ela tinha se enchido de provocá-lo e subira para o seu quarto, mas quando James finalmente ergueu sua cabeça do sofá, foi apenas para encontrar Lily parada exatamente onde ele a tinha deixado, os pés plantados pouco antes do fogo. Exceto pelo fato que ela parecia diferente – bem, não diferente _em si mesma_, mas ela não estava mais sorrindo para ele. Ela estava parecendo... pensativa era a única palavra que lhe vinha à mente. Ela parecia extremamente pensativa e aquela preocupação era direcionada somente a James. Ele se perguntou se deveria ficar preocupado.

"O quê?" ele perguntou desconfortável.

Lily pressionou seus lábios, ainda o olhando daquele jeito crítico. Então, de repente, "Levante".

"Desculpe?" James perguntou. Lily já estava se movendo na direção dele.

"Levante," ela ordenou de novo, parando bem na frente dele agora. Quando tudo que James conseguia fazer era olhar para ela, Lily revirou os olhos e pegou a mão dele, tentando puxá-lo para que ele ficasse de pé. "Vamos lá!"o dele, tentando puxos e pegou a mer era olhar para ela. le a tinha deixado, os iruçou a tentar entender o que exatamente ele r

James deixou que ela o puxasse do sofá, principalmente porque ele estava tão confuso sobre que droga ela estava fazendo que sua mente não podia fazer outra coisa além de concordar com seus desejos. Ele a deixou arrastá-lo até o espaço limpo na frente do fogo e assistiu ela se virar para encará-lo, um tipo estranho de brilho verde em seus olhos. Ele finalmente conseguiu achar sua voz. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Não posso aguentar isso," ela respondeu. "Tenho uma queda pelos tristes e patéticos."

"Triste e..._hey_—"

"Fique de pé. Reto. Agora."

"Por quê?" James mal lançou a pergunta e Lily já estava o empurrando para a posição que ela desejava, suas mãos pressionando a base de suas costas até ele estar novamente naquela posição dura muito familiar. Seus olhos correram para os de Lily em confusão. Ela estava olhando para ele com o que James só podia descrever como diversão decidida.

"Eu vou ensiná-lo a valsar," ela disse.

_Oh, merda._

"Você vai… me ensinar a valsar?" James irrompeu, com _você vai me deixar tocá-la?_ na ponta de sua língua. Como se ouvindo sua pergunta não-dita, Lily lançou-lhe um olhar expressivo antes de pegar deliberadamente sua mão direita. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, ela a posicionou firmemente no alto de suas costas. Sua mão esquerda ela pegou na própria, levantando as mãos entrelaçadas até que elas estivessem mais ou menos na altura dos ombros dele.

James engoliu com força.

"Sim" ela finalmente respondeu, olhando nos olhos dele. "Eu vou."

Enquanto Lily continuou a alterar um pouco a posição deles, James olhou para ela, mal podendo acreditar em sua sorte. Lily nunca tinha o deixado fazer algo mais do que esbarrar nela sem lançar-lhe um olhar mordaz, que dirá deixá-lo segurá-la junto a ele por qualquer quantidade de tempo. Isso quase parecia uma piada, que a qualquer momento ela se afastaria com um debochado, "Você não pensou mesmo que isso ia _acontecer_, achou?", e James seria deixado debatendo-se em seu desapontamento. Por outro lado, ele e Lily não tinham tido esse tipo de dinâmica por algum tempo agora. Ele não sabia o que exatamente tinha feito para mudar a opinião dela sobre ele, mas ele sabia que ela não o desprezava como ela uma vez declarara. Apesar disso, eles ainda não estavam nem perto de onde ele gostaria que estivessem. Lily sair com ele parecia tão provável quanto ele parar de desejar que ela o fizesse.

Mas isso _tinha_ que ser progresso, certo?

"Relaxe," Lily disse baixinho, a mão que ela apoiara em seu ombro caindo devagar para passar pelas costas dele de uma maneira que James supôs que era para deixá-lo menos rígido. Seus dedos perambulantes tiveram efeito completamente contrário. Ele tentou focar em alguma outra coisa que não a sensação das mãos dela nele. "Isso não são dândis dançando no Almack's¹," ela disse quando ele continuou rígido. "Você pode manter a sua posição sem um cabo nas costas. Você não está dançando com Madame Marthe – você está dançando comigo."

James não pode evitar bufar. "Acredite em mim, eu sei."

Lily sorriu em vez de lançar um olhar feio, o que teria causado mais prazer a James se ele fosse capaz de registrar outra coisa além da sensação da mão de Lily perambulando lentamente por suas costas de volta ao seu ombro. Apenas quando a mão dela parou seus movimentos ele conseguiu voltar a respirar normalmente. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Lily assentiu para ele.

"Bom," ela disse. "Isso é bom. Você está pronto?"

"Eu não sei," James respondeu. "Estou?"

Lily riu, seu sorriso ainda mais brilhante a essa pouca distância. James tentou se lembrar se já tinha estado alguma vez tão perto dela, mas se houve uma vez, ele não podia se lembrar.

"Nós veremos, eu suponho," ela disse, ainda sorrindo para ele. Sua voz alcançou um tom um pouco mais autoritário quando ela continuou. "Tudo bem, isso é o que vai acontecer. Normalmente, como homem, você guiaria, mas já que você provavelmente nos guiaria direto para o chão, me deixe guiá-lo por enquanto, ok?"

"Deixar você guiar," James concordou instantaneamente. "A mulher no comando. Entendi. Eu gosto disso."

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar. "James," ela disse, advertendo-o. Ele sorriu para ela.

"O quê?" ele perguntou inocentemente. "Eu gosto".

Ela ignorou suas piadas, embora ele tivesse certeza que ela estava lutando para não sorrir, o que foi o primeiro incentivo que seu ego tinha em bastante tempo. Sorrindo ainda mais, ele ouviu atentamente Lily continuar a explicar.

"Dançar..." ela começou, então parou por um segundo, parecendo pensar sobre isso. A inspiração deve ter vindo de repente, porque ela olhou para ele abruptamente, então disse, "Dançar é como transar."

James quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

"Desculpe?" ele cuspiu.

"É como transar," Lily repetiu, parecendo se divertir com a surpresa dele. Ela sorriu para ele. "Você sabe o que é isso, certo?"

James lançou-lhe um olhar, então murmurou, "Sim, eu acho que me é familiar."

"Bom saber." Ele estreitou os olhos na direção dela, mas ela o ignorou e continuou. "Dançar é exatamente como transar," ela declarou novamente, acenando autoritariamente. "Se você não sabe como fazer, você poder ser absolutamente imprestável e causar dor eterna para o seu parceiro. Mas uma vez que você aprenda... bem, não é nem um pouco difícil. Você só tem que... encontrar as técnicas adequadas."

"As técnicas adequadas?" James repetiu com desconfiança. Lily assentiu. James lançou-lhe um olhar. "Com quem exatamente você andou se agarrando, Evans?"

"Você não gostaria de saber?" ela lançou de volta. James revirou os olhos e suspirou dramaticamente.

"Honestamente, Evans, eu não tive tempo para ouvir sobre suas conquistas imaginárias. Você não vê que eu estou tentando aprender técnicas de dança adequadas aqui?"

Lily bufou de maneira arrogante. "Só porque você gostaria que elas fossem imaginárias não quer dizer que elas sejam."

"Elas podem muito bem ser."

"Por que isso?"

"Bem, eles obviamente não tiveram técnica o suficiente para mantê-la por _perto_, tiveram?"

Lily abriu a pouca para retorquir, então parou. Sua boca fechou. Então ela riu.

"Sabe," ela murmurou suavemente, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ela olhou para ele. "Você está certo."

James levantou uma sobrancelha, instantaneamente suspeito da resposta inesperada dela. Ele estava acostumado com esse tipo de conversa acabando com ou Lily fuzilando-o com o olhar ou com algum comentário ridicularizante do tipo, "Algo com o qual você pode apenas sonhar, Potter", mas um acordo a respeito da inutilidade de seus namorados anteriores parecia algo que na verdade_ poderia_ ser um de seus sonhos – especialmente quando dito com esse olhar meio estranho que Lily estava lhe dando agora. O que ela estava aprontando, afinal? Se James não a conhecesse, pensaria que ela estava flertando com ele, mas ela _a conhecia_ e não se daria esperanças.

Olhando para ela de maneira crítica agora (porque apesar do que seu cérebro estava dizendo, o imbecil patético dentro dele não podia evitar ter esperança), James estreitou seus olhos para a garota na frente dele, assimilando os traços que com o tempo tinham se tornado tão familiares para ele quanto os seus próprios. Se ele estivesse sendo honesto, supunha que ela não parecia particularmente diferente. Com seu rosto assim tão próximo, o cabelo dela puxado para trás e caindo pelos ombros em ondas ardentes, James tinha todas as oportunidades de ver cada anomalia em sua maneira ou expressão. Mas se Lily estava se sentindo qualquer coisa mais afetuosa por ele, não estava demonstrando. A única esperança que ele tinha eram as palavras dela e talvez aquele estranho brilho que ela tinha nos olhos, mas nenhuma das duas coisas significava muita coisa.

Reprimindo um suspiro amargo e se amaldiçoando por se dar ao trabalho de ter esperanças, James forçou-se a parar de olhar para Lily como se ela fosse algo para ser dissecada ou examinada ou – pior – devorada.

Dançar talvez fosse como transar, mas James estava relativamente certo que não chegaria a lugar nenhum pensando assim.

"Vamos fazer isso," ele se ouviu dizer, odiando o fato que havia uma ponta de amargura tingindo sua voz agora. Ele limpou a garganta, desesperado para se livrar daquele tipo de sentimentos. Ele deu a Lily um sorriso um-pouquinho-mais-forçado-que-o-usual. "Eu sei que você está contente em colocar suas mãos sobre a minha pessoa, Evans, mas eu acho que há outro tempo e lugar para isso, yeah?"

Lily pareceu um pouco surpresa com essa resposta, mas o que ela estava esperando no lugar, James não podia ter certeza. Poderia ser a saída mais fácil, rever de volta para ele seus comentários aduladores, mas isso era algo no que ele podia depender, então foi o que ele fez. Se Lily quisesse mais alguma coisa... bem, ela teria que dizer. Era isso.

"Você está pronta?" ele perguntou a ela, pegando a pergunta anterior dela e a mandando de volta direto. Lily olhou para ele por um momento, então assentiu.

"Yeah," ela disse de maneira suave, quase hesitante. "Yeah, estou pronta. Endireite-se."

James se endireitou de acordo, dizendo a si mesmo que ele não deveria ficar preocupado ou se sentir mal porque Lily parecia estar olhando para ele com um pouco menos de atenção do que antes. Ele provavelmente estava imaginando aquilo, de qualquer maneira. Ele não poderia se incomodar, mesmo.

"O passo mais básico da valsa é a caixa," Lily começou, dando um passinho para trás de maneira que eles dois pudessem olhar seus pés. "Comece com seus pés juntos – não, não... sim, desse jeito. Quando começar a contagem, você vai mover seu pé esquerdo para frente enquanto o meu pé direito vai para trás. Então o seu pé direito vai se mover mais ou menos a largura de um ombro para a direita da sua esquerda. Estou fazendo a mesma coisa com o meu pé esquerdo. Você entendeu isso?"

"Esquerda para a frente, direita direita," James repetiu atentamente. "Entendi."

"Tudo bem, tente."

James esperou pela contagem "Um, dois, três," suave dela antes de se lançar à tarefa. Dentro do primeiro segundo, ele já tinha pisado no pé dela. Ele xingou baixinho enquanto Lily deixava escapar uma risada, puxando seu pé esmagado debaixo do dele. James tentou não se sentir aliviado com a risadinha generosa.

"Primeiro problema," ela disse, saindo da posição deles pela primeira vez. Ela sorriu para ele enquanto ele tentava não lamentar a ausência das mãos dela. "Vá _devagar_. Isso é dança, não uma maratona. Mova-se com a contagem."

"Eu _estava,"_ James insistiu amargo, tentando conter um rubor embaraçado. Ele passou uma mão pelo cabelo de maneira agitada quando Lily balançou a cabeça.

"Você não estava," ela insistiu, ainda que não duramente. Ela deu a ele um olhar simpático. "Pare de calcular os passos. Você está muito afastado disso. Sinta o ritmo. Conte na sua cabeça – ou alto, se ajudar. Você acha que ajudará?"

James deu de ombros. Lily cantarolou pensativamente e se moveu na direção dele. As mãos dela se acomodaram novamente nos ombro e na palma dele, respectivamente. Quando ambos estavam em sua posição correta, Lily levantou a cabeça, encontrando o olhar dele e capturando-o.

"Me ouça", ela disse suavemente. Seus olhos perfuraram os dele. A voz dela era gentil, macia. "Devagar. Cuidado. Mova-se com a minha voz. Flutue. _Um_, dois, três… _Um_, dois, três… _Um,_ dois, três…"

James ouviu o som suave da voz dela, o ritmo constante criando um pulso interno dentro da cabeça dele. _Um, dois, três... um, dois, três... um, dois, três..._

Seus pés começaram a se mover de maneira automática, primeiro para frente, então para a direita. Sem Lily sequer ter que explicar para ele, James moveu seu pé esquerdo para a direita, o par se juntando para um breve descanso. Seguindo as suaves instruções seguintes de Lily, ele moveu o pé direito para trás, então seu pé esquerdo para a esquerda, e juntou-os novamente. Quando a caixa estava completa, ele parou, olhando para ela com alegria.

"Eu consegui!" ele exclamou. "Eu consegui sem machucar você! Ou cair!"

"Parabéns," Lily disse com um sorriso, então empurrou o ombro dele. "Agora continue."

James assentiu, repetindo os mesmos passos simples. Ele mal podia acreditar que estava conseguindo. Depois de seus inúmeros fracassos, todo o esforço e frustração, tudo o que precisara para conquistar a valsa era alguns passos de dança desse século e uma boa professora. Ouvindo Lily contar baixinho continuamente, James continuou a se mover, completando a caixa várias vezes sem acidentes. Demorou apenas alguns segundos depois que Lily parou a contagem, entretanto, para ele errar um passo. Seu pé ficou preso no de Lily e ele tropeçou nela.

"_Merda_," ele xingou baixinho, franzindo a testa quando ele e Lily se separaram. "Desculpe. Eu estava conseguindo, até agora."

"Está tudo bem," ela disse, dispensando o passo errado dele com aceno casual. Ela deu a ele um pequeno sorriso. "Você só tem que continuar contando, é só. Você estava se saindo bem. Você pegou bem rápido, para falar a verdade."

"É mais fácil quando você conta," James disse a ela, voltando à posição. "Você é muito boa nisso."

"Obrigada," Lily disse, e eles começaram a se mover.

Voltar ao ritmo não foi tão difícil quanto James esperava. Absorvendo a contagem de Lily mais uma vez, James tentou acompanhar o ritmo fluído dela com uma contagem própria. Depois de mais alguns passos com Lily contando, ela parou e James estava de novo por conta própria. Ele olhou para ela, ainda mantendo a lenta contagem em sua cabeça. Ela estava olhando meio fixamente para o ombro dele, se movendo automaticamente. Ele maravilhou-se com o ritmo natural dela.

"Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso tão bem?" ele perguntou.

"Minha irmã se casou no verão passado," ela respondeu em voz baixa, olhando para ele e simultaneamente empurrando o ombro dele para trás, um ditame mudo para ele se endireitar. James se endireitou prestativamente. "Ela fez todos nós termos lições por semanas. Foi… bem, escolheram como meu par Ernest, o primo do marido dela. Comparado com ele, você parece fantástico."

James inclinou a cabeça inquisidoramente.

"Isso foi um elogio indireto, Evans?" ele perguntou, sorrindo para ela. "Eu fico com ele."

A única resposta de Lily foi curvar os lábios, então ela estava olhando para o ombro dele de novo.

Pelos quarenta minutos seguintes, Lily continuou com suas instruções em voz baixa e James as seguiu de acordo. Com a ajuda dela, James logo estava contando sozinho, fazendo a caixa como um especialista, guiando ambos enquanto dançavam e viravam, agindo como se ele estivesse dançando por semanas, em vez de meras horas. Ele ainda errava um passo ocasionalmente, mas Lily estava ficando boa em antecipar os erros dele, sempre puxando seus pés para longe no momento oportuno e evitando algum dano permanente. Demorou um pouco para ela abandonar a repentina distância, mas James provocou e cutucou até que ela estivesse se soltando novamente. Ela riu quando ele deixou escapar a verdadeira história das aulas de dança de Cordie e a diversão bêbada que ele e Sirius tiveram no pub. Ele riu quando ela lhe contou sobre dançar com a cintura pouco atraente de Ernest, e como ele não era nada comparado ao noivo da irmã dela, que aparentemente tinha toda a graça de um elefante desastrado. Ela segurava a mão dele em um aperto cuidadoso, deslizando os dedos pela sua omoplata. Ele a puxou mais para perto, a mão dele descendo mais para baixo nas costas dela.

Ela não objetou. Ele tentou não criar esperanças.

"Não, não desse jeito!" Lily gritou com uma risadinha, rindo quando eles colidiram – de novo – depois que ele mais uma vez não virou depois de levantar sua mão esquerda para Lily rodopiar. Ele por sua vez deixou escapar uma risada enquanto a segurava contra ele, gaguejando um pedido de desculpas enquanto Lily continuava dar risadinhas.

"Eu juro que eu estava conseguindo," ele disse, soltando sua mão direita das costas dela, mas deixando a esquerda firmemente entrelaçada com a dela. "Eu estava perto."

"Você não _estava_ perto," Lily ralhou brincando, socando o braço dele com sua mão esquerda. Ela não removeu sua mão direita da dele. "Eu estou começando a achar que você está fazendo isso de propósito."

"Eu?" James perguntou em fingida ofensa, parecendo insultado. "Agora por que em nome de Merlin eu faria uma coisa dessas?"

Lily sorriu, disparando um olhar para ele. "Porque é mais fácil que deixar sua mão escorregar na direção da minha bunda e se perguntar se eu vou reclamar?"

James cambaleou para trás um pouquinho, seu sorriso vacilando um pouco. "Você reparou nisso?"

Lily deu de ombros, seus olhos brilhando para ele. "Talvez," ela disse.

James riu, tentando ignorar a leve pontada em seu estomago. Até mesmo enquanto Lily puxava sua mão da dele, indo até o sofá e caindo cansada contra as almofadas felpudas, os pensamentos em sua cabeça estavam voando a quilômetros por hora.

Isso não estava na cabeça dele – ele _sabia_ que isso não estava em sua cabeça – mas ele não queria pressionar. Seja lá o que tivesse surgido de repente entre eles, ele era cauteloso o suficiente para achá-lo tênue, e não ousaria perturbar o equilíbrio. Ele só podia mantê-la dançando com ele até um ponto... então o quê? O que deveria dizer? O que deveria fazer? Ele não queria estragar as coisas, mas ele não sabia o que era certo e o que era errado. Ele desejou que ela lhe desse uma pista a respeito do que ela queria, mas, além de um sorriso levemente encorajador na direção dele, ela não estava revelando nada.

Merlin, ela estava o matando.

"Você já está desistindo de mim?" ele perguntou então, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, observando enquanto ela fechava os olhos e descansava a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá. "Algumas colisões e você já está fugindo assustada? Temendo a sua segurança?"

"Hm-hm," Lily cantarolou. Ela não se moveu da sua posição relaxada no sofá. "Você é perigoso."

"Sou inofensivo."

"Não é não."

"Tudo bem, então os seus pés conseguiram alguns machucados. A dor fortalece o caráter."

"Não é com os meus pés que eu estou preocupada, James."

A cabeça de James virou rapidamente para o rosto dela, seu coração dando um salto duplo em seu peito.

O que significava _isso_?

Antes de ele ter uma chance de perguntar, Lily se moveu de repente, abrindo seus olhos e erguendo seu braço até que o pulso ficasse logo acima de seu rosto. Ela virou o relógio em seu pulso até que ela pudesse ver o mostrador, então xingou.

"Droga." Ela rapidamente saltou de pé. "Já passa das dez. Eu tenho que encontrar meu grupo de estudos em cinco minutos."

"Estudo?" James perguntou, assistindo ela se mover com uma súbita sensação de pânico enchendo cada poro de seu corpo. Tudo que eles recém tinham assegurado parecia estar escorregando pelas mãos dele rapidamente. Ele assistiu ela pegar a mochila do sofá e jogá-la no ombro. "Espere!" ele chamou, se movendo na direção dela. "E –e quanto à minha valsa? Eu ainda sou uma droga! Eu ainda piso o tempo todo nos seus pés. E quanto à minha... minha coisa da virada sob o braço? Eu ainda erro isso!"

"Você está ótimo," Lily insistiu, lançando um sorriso rápido para ele sobre seu ombro. "Você sabe todos os passos agora. Pratique sozinho."

"Sozinho?" ele repetiu, já sacudindo sua cabeça freneticamente. "Não. Não, isso não vai funcionar. Eu preciso de você."

"Você não precisa de mim," Lily disse. Ela estava quase no buraco do retrato agora. "E mesmo se você precisasse," ela acrescentou, "é melhor você se acostumar que não seja eu. Quero dizer, não estarei no debut da sua prima com você."

"Você talvez tenha que estar!" James exclamou antes que pudesse pensar melhor sobre isso. As palavras não paravam. "Você talvez tenha quer vir. Para me ajudar, sabe."

Lily parou com um pé do outro lado do buraco do retrato. Ela se virou para olhar para ele, seu rosto sem expressão. James resistiu à vontade de chutar com força a primeira parte do próprio corpo que pudesse alcançar e meramente olhou para ela em silêncio. Ele estava a ponto de soltar algum tipo de retratação por sua exclamação estúpida quando ela finalmente falou.

"É, talvez," ela disse.

Então o buraco do retrato fechou atrás dela.

James o fitou.

_É, talvez._

É, talvez? É, _talvez?_

Ele estava fora do buraco do retrato em três segundos.

"Hey!" Ele se lançou no corredor, não se surpreendendo em nada ao ver que Lily já estava a uma longa distância no corredor de pedra. Ele correu atrás dela, gritando outro, "Hey! Espere um minuto!"

Lily se virou e esperou ele alcançá-la, olhando inexpressivamente para ele enquanto ele derrapava ao parar na frente dela. Ligeiramente sem fôlego – se era do esforço ou do choque, ele não sabia dizer – ele pulou todas as formalidades e instantaneamente lançou, "Isso foi um _sim?_"

Lily mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, puxando a alça da mochila mais para cima. Ela olhou para ele com uma expressão ilegível. "Isso foi sequer um convite?" ela perguntou.

"Se for um sim," James disse, "então que inferno, _sim_, é um convite."

"E se for um não?" Lily perguntou.

James estreitou os olhos. "Então… bem, eu suponho que seja um convite, de qualquer maneira." Ele parou por um momento, ainda observando a expressão inescrutável de Lily. "Então foi um sim?" ele perguntou.

"Não," Lily respondeu, e o coração de James afundou. "Não, não foi um sim".

James deixou escapar o ar que ele nem sabia que estava segurando, sentindo seus ombros caírem por conta própria. Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que isso não era diferente das centenas de outras vezes que Lily o rejeitara, que ele não deveria estar se sentindo pior que o usual, mas... _era_ diferente. Era. Eles estavam diferentes. Ela tinha estado... bem, ela não estava confessando seu amor eterno ou coisa assim, mas James não era grosseiro o suficiente para interpretar mal quando uma bruxa estava respondendo a ele. E Lily estava respondendo, de uma maneira inegável. Então por que ela disse não? Que tipo de jogo ela estava fazendo?

Magoado e confuso embora tentasse fingir que não, James abaixou a cabeça enquanto coçava de maneira consciente o pescoço, murmurando amargamente, "Então é um não."

"Não," Lily imediatamente corrigiu. "Eu não disse que era um não. Não é um não."

James ergueu a cabeça rapidamente.

"Desculpe?" ele irrompeu.

"Não é um não," Lily disse novamente, e pela primeira vez, James viu o brilho voltar aos olhos dela. Os lábios dela se curvaram reveladoramente. "Não é um sim, mas não é um não. É um talvez. Eu não disse talvez?"

"Talvez?" James repetiu de maneira idiota, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Seu coração pulou algumas batidas importantes. "É… talvez?"

"É," Lily disse, sorrindo verdadeiramente para ele agora. "Talvez. Algum problema com isso?"

"Não!" James exclamou rapidamente, balançando a cabeça de maneira frenética. "Não, talvez está ótimo. Perfeito. Maravilhoso. Eu fico com talvez."

"Bom," Lily disse, então se virou para longe dele, já se afastando alguns passos pelo corredor. Levou alguns segundos para James sair de seu assombro total para pará-la.

"Espere!" ele chamou, disparando na direção dela. Ele pegou a mão dela, eficientemente a impedindo de ir mais longe. Ele a puxou mais para perto, e Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, mas James a ignorou. "Como exatamente alguém muda de 'talvez' para um 'sim'?" ele perguntou. "Sem estragar as coisas, quero dizer?"

Lily olhou por um instante, então começou a rir da pergunta dele, sacudindo a cabeça enquanto seu sorriso aumentava. James apenas esperou pacientemente por uma resposta, olhando para ela de maneira suplicante e sabendo que tinha sido a coisa certa a perguntar. Ouvindo enquanto ela ainda ria suavemente, o coração dele começou a bater decididamente mais rápido quando Lily deu um passo na direção dele, fazendo com que seus corpos se encostassem. Os olhos dele voaram para os dela.

"Bem," ela começou baixinho, levantando a mão que não estava entrelaçada para o peito dele. Os dedos dela desenharam a gola da camisa dele. "Minha sugestão", ela disse, sorrindo, "seria trabalhar... duro... na sua técnica."

James tentou não engolir em seco, sua respiração presa na garganta quando ele perguntou cautelosamente, "De qual técnica estamos falando aqui?"

Lily riu novamente, retirando a mão do peito dele e dando um passo para longe. Ela ainda não tinha retirado a mão da dele, entretanto.

"Descubra," ela sorriu, os olhos dela brilhando claramente para ele. A mão dela escorregou para longe da dele. "Tenho que ir," ela disse.

James assentiu, lutando contra a vontade de soltar um alto _whoop! _com algum tipo de dança da vitória enquanto seu coração começava a fazer acrobacias bem impressionantes dentro do peito. Ele observou Lily lançar um último sorriso para ele antes de voltar a se afastar pelo corredor, os passos suaves dela fazendo o barulho no corredor silencioso. Ele a observou quieto por um momento, ainda processando tudo, quando algo de repente lhe ocorreu.

"Hey, Lily?" ele chamou.

Ela parou e se virou. "O quê?"

Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso das calças e se inclinou nos calcanhares. "Eu você precisar da sua ajuda, sabe," ele disse, "Com minha técnica, quero dizer."

Mesmo à distância, James podia ver os olhos de Lily se estreitarem.

"Com qual técnica?" ela perguntou desconfiada.

James sorriu largamente.

"Descubra," ele disse.

**___________**

**¹** Almack's Assembly Rooms foi um clube londrino que existiu de 1765 a 1781. Seus membros eram um seleto grupo da alta sociedade britânica. É bastante mencionado nos romances ingleses do século XIX. Aqui, a expressão foi usada no sentido de ser um evento social muito chique, muito importante. (nota da tradutora)

**___________**

**Nota da Tradutora:** Meus sinceros agradecimentos à Bee Daily, a autora dessa fic, por me deixar traduzi-la e à Moony, que a betou. Todos os erros que possam ter passado são exclusivamente meus, e só meus. Gostaria de aproveitar e pedir que, se você for deixar uma review, tente deixá-la o mais próximo possível da norma culta da língua, que facilitará enormemente as coisas para mim na hora de traduzir as reviews e mandá-las para autora. Valeu (:


End file.
